Getting to know rosalie
by twilightbitchrule
Summary: This fanfic is a little twist on eclipse, as I think Rosalie's character wasn't justified in eclipse. This fanfic is about how Bella gets to know more about Rosalie ( not her past). In this fanfic Jacob and Charlie will also be there.
1. Chapter 1

**GETTING TO KNOW ROSALIE**

 **This fanfic is a little twist on eclipse, as I think Rosalie's character wasn't justified in eclipse. This fanfic is about hoe Bella gets to know more about Rosalie ( not her past). In this fanfic Jacob and Charlie will also be there.**

 **This fanfiction is not for those who despise Rosalie.**

Edward's pov

I was sitting in my room thinking of Bella, since thinking about her is the only thing that I can do right now. As usual Charlie kicked me out at nine thirty. Charlie is not a big fan of me and he does his best to illustrate the theme of "unwelcome" with his every word and posture. Charlie's efforts were unnecessary as I could read his mind and know his every thought. It's not like I can blame him for hating me after what I did to Bella.

I cannot wait to see Bella again, feel her warm body against mine.

It was just me and Carlisle in the house. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and jasper went to see a movie in Port Angeles.

Edward I want to talk to you, can you come to my study. Carlisle thought.

After that I couldn't read what was Carlisle thinking, he blocked me. This must be very serious otherwise he never keeps his thoughts private.

I was standing in front of Carlisle's study, waiting to be called in. I didn't had to wait for long.

'come in, Edward'

' I want to talk to you about something, its concerns Bella and Rosalie. Why don't you sit down?'

Arrrrrgggggggg , not again. I don't want to talk about Rosalie's problems with Bella.

But I reluctantly sat down in one of the two seats in front of Carlisle's desk.

' I don't get it what's there to talk about…'

Carlisle raised his handed interrupting me.

' Edward please be patient and hear me out first, I want you to be open minded can you do that for me?'

'I will try, but I am not promising anything.' Can't be sure about anything when it comes to Rosalie.

' That's good enough for me'

'From day one Rosalie is not very keen on the idea of Bella joining the family…..'

Carlisle started taking but I interrupted him before he could finish.

' that's her problem not mine or Bella's, I am not gonna make my life's decisions based on Rosalie's feelings. That's not fair'. I had stood up from the chair and was glaring at Carlisle.

This can't be happening, from the day Rosalie joined our family she had made my life miserable and now this.

Carlisle was still sitting in his chair and now had a disapproving look on his face.

' Edward, please sit down and let me finish. you will get an opportunity to say whatever you want to say but first hear me out.' Carlisle spoke firmly.

I sat down and waited for him to speak.

Carlisle took a deep breath and exhaled sharply before continuing.

' As I was saying, Rosalie is not very happy with the whole concept of Bella joining the family. I think the reason behind Rosalie's reluctance is that Rosalie didn't had a choice, her human life ended very shortly and Bella have everything. She have a whole life ahead of her everything thing that Rosalie want. And according to Rosalie, Bella is throwing it away'.

' what do you propose Carlisle, its not like we can stop Bella from wanting to be a vampire. Carlisle you know that I don't want Bella to become a vampire but Bella is very determined to be one of us.. Rosalie will just have to live with it.' I said.

' there is one thing we can do…' Carlisle started to say but I interrupted him again

' and what's that?'

' you would know if you will let me finish.' Carlisle was now very irritated.

' I am sorry' I apologized for my behavior and did the act of sealing my lips. That made Carlisle smile.

' Rosalie needs to understand Bella's point of view and why she wants to be one of us'

' and how do you say we do that, Rosalie doesn't like to be in the same house as Bella. I don't like the idea of Rosalie and Bella in the same room alone.'

' Edward please, try to understand.'

' Carlisle why are you forcing them to talk. Everything is fine the way it is, we just have to make sure they are never in the same room alone.'

' Edward you will marry Bella soon, and how do you think we will keep them separated when Bella is living with us?'

Carlisle had a point.

' I don't like it but for the sake of this family I am letting Rosalie and Bella talk but on one condition that Rosalie behaves herself and Bella should be safe.'

' ok, I will talk to Rosalie today when she comes back from the movie. Me and Rosalie will go for a quick hunt. But don't tell Bella anything yet. Okay?'

I nodded

' good'

I can hear the thoughts of my family members indicating they were back. They all enjoyed the movie and very chatting away happily.

A minute later we can hear Rosalie's convertible pulling up in the driveway indicating their arrival.

I checked my watch it was time for me to go and see Bella. Charlie would have fallen asleep a while back.

 **Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Carlisle's pov**

Whenever I think of Rosalie my mind is filled with the images of Rosalie when she joined our little family. Rosalie hated me for not letting her die. Whenever I tried to talk to Rosalie, it was like talking to a stone wall. I had met corpses that gave off more warmth than she did. How I used to wish she would open up to me.

But with time and a lot of patience on my part, Rosalie started to trust me. And we became very close, so close that it started bothering Edward. Edward was the only child for a very long time so he wasn't used to sharing his parents.

And I was so thrilled to have a daughter that I didn't see how my spending time with Rosalie was bothering Edward.

The day Rosalie called me dad was the best day of my life and it still is. I was very careful not to ever upset my princess because it pained me deeply to see my daughter in any sorts of pain.

But there is no easy way to convince Rosalie to give Bella a chance and resolve all the hard feelings she has for Bella. Convincing Edward was relatively easy than trying the do the same with Rosalie. I don't want to ruin what me and Rosalie have between us in the attempt to unite Bella and Rosalie.

Rosalie doesn't like to be in the same room as Bella and if she is the only thing she is thinking is how to get rid of her. And the idea of Rosalie and Bella in the same room alone makes me shiver. I have convinced Edward and now I should focus on Rosalie. I never know where to start when it comes to having a conversation with Rosalie.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the arrival of my family. It was Emmett's hearty laugh that brought me back to reality. They just got back from the movie and it looks like they had a great time in Port Angeles.

The feeling that you get when you see that your kids and wife are happy is extremely overwhelming. My whole life the only thing that I ever wished was for a companion and god gave me more than that, he gave me a very loving and caring family and now Bella will complete this family. Without my family I would be nothing. I exist because they do. ,y family means more to me than words can describe.

Someone knocked on the door of my study and brought me back from my reverie. I instantly knew it was my beautiful, lovely wife Esme . I could smell her floral scent, it drives me crazy and she knows that.

'Can I come in, Dr. Cullen?' she asked teasingly.

'From when do you need my permission, Mrs. Cullen?'

With that Esme opened the door with a big smile and came in.

'How was the movie?'

' It was good but seeing you is great' she smiled.

'you look like you were thinking about something very serious before I interrupted you' she noticed.

By now Esme was standing next to me, her hand on mind right shoulder. I put my hand on her slender waist and pulled her on my lap. Esme smiled.

'So, what were you thinking?' she probed.

'Not now' I told her and she understood it. She knew I will tell her at the right moment so she let it drop. I need to discuss the matter with Rosalie first.

Esme got up from my lap and we both walked downstairs hand in hand only to find that our kids have escaped to their rooms.

I let go of Esme's hand and made my way towards Rosalie and Emmett's room. I don't know where to start. I shook my head as I reached my daughter's room. I knocked twice on the door and waited. I could hear footsteps approaching the door and then Rosalie opened the door with a big smile on her face. Its been so long since rose had smiled so radiantly.

Rose had been a little bitter since Edward starts seeing Bella. I hated to see my princess sad.

' can I help you with something, dad?' Rosalie asked

I am very unsure of Rosalie's reaction to my proposal so I think we should talk a little privately.

'care to take a walk with me?' I asked.

Rosalie looked back at Emmett, he winked at her.

Me and Rosalie walked down to stairs to the backyard. We were now facing the forest. Both of us start running, the trees were a blur as we whipped past them. We were soon standing in the middle of the forest surrounded by pine trees, Sitka spruces, and the hemlocks and the yews and the maples.

Rosalie was looking at me waiting me to say something but I didn't know where to start. Rosalie is a headstrong girl with a will of her own. It is never easy to have a conversation with Rosalie, you have to be very careful what you say to her.

' are you gonna talk or just stand there like a statue. I am sure you didn't brought me here to watch the scenery.' Rosalie said getting impatiently

'ummm…. Before I start, will you promise to hear me out before you say something?'

She thought about it for a second then nodded but she was apprehensive.

''its about Bella' I paused to gauge her expressions. She was not happy about it but kept her promise of not to interrupt me.

' I know that you have been unimpressed with Bella and I just want to understand why? I want you give Bella a chance and try to understand where she is coming from because want it or not she will be a part of this family. She is Edward's soul mate and Edward loves her more than anything. Everyone deserves to be happy, and Edwards happiness is Bella. I know that you care about Edward more than you let on. Can't you just spend some time with Bella and get to know her?' I motioned Rosalie that she can speak now.

'Carlisle do you love me and care about me?' Rosalie asked. You can see the sadness in Rosalie's eyes.

'of course, I do.' How can she even doubt that?'

'then don't make me do it'

' Rosalie, am I not doing this for myself or anyone other than you. When Bella marries Edward and comes to live with us; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or feel like a stranger in your own home. Please Rosalie if not for anyone do this for me, please princess.'

Rosalie stared at me for a moment then finally agreed. I knew she would never say no to me.

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
